Les Lettres de Foudre
by Roslyn StVincent
Summary: TRADUCTION. UA. 800 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, une jeune historienne, Iris Hendersen, entreprend de résoudre le mystère des célèbres Lettres de foudre, dont l'auteure serait l'amante secrète du plus grand héros de l'âge des Ténèbres, Harry Potter. Mais ce qu'Iris découvrira, personne ne s'y attendait... HP/DM
1. Les Lettres de Foudre

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Je sais que je vous avais dit que je me consacrais à la correction de mes fics, ce qui est exact. J'ai terminé la correction de _La Porte Ouverte_ et j'en suis à partager mon temps entre _Les Loups_ et _Stealing Harry_, mais j'avais envie de vous faire une petite surprise pour le temps des fêtes, puisque je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai publier un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous donne donc en cadeau une courte fiction que j'aime depuis des années, parce qu'elle est complètement unique et complètement magnifique. C'est une traduction de **The Lightning Letters** de **Ari Munami**. Je veux préciser très clairement que rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que traduire. Je veux que ce soit clair parce que je n'ai pas obtenu la permission officielle pour la traduction. La raison est simple : la fic date de presque 10 ans et l'auteure est impossible à contacter, malgré toutes mes tentatives. Je n'ai retrouvé aucune adresse courriel et la messagerie privée du site a été désactivée. J'ai cependant décidé de prendre un risque et de publier quand même, sans savoir si la fic a déjà été traduite en français. Si c'est le cas et que vous la reconnaissez, s'il vous plaît, veuillez m'en aviser et je retirerai ma version. Si j'ai des nouvelles de l'auteur et qu'elle s'oppose à la traduction, je retirerai également la fic du site.

Sur une autre note, j'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai trouvé très peu de fics Harry/Drago que j'aime, et celle-ci en fait partie. Vous verrez par vous-même que jamais rien de tel n'a été écrit avant… pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas.

J'ai inclus quelques précisions de l'auteure quant à cet univers particulier à la fin de la fic. Veuillez prendre le temps de les lire par la suite pour mieux comprendre les évènements.

Je veux préciser également que cette fic a été écrite aux environs de 2003, avant que les derniers livres (possiblement les trois ou les deux derniers) soient publiés, donc l'histoire n'est pas fidèle à la véritable histoire. C'est pour cette raison que Ginny est ici appelée Virginia, plutôt que Ginevra, son vrai nom, qui était inconnu à ce moment. La défaite de Voldemort n'est pas non plus comme dans les livres. Vous verrez.

Je publierai également la suite: **The Lightning Letters II : Infernal Affairs **comme deuxième chapitre bientôt. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**SYNOPSIS **: 800 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Iris Henderson, une jeune historienne, entreprend de résoudre le mystère des célèbres Lettres de foudre, dont l'auteure inconnue serait l'amante secrète du plus grand héros de l'âge des Ténèbres, Harry Potter. Iris n'est pas d'accord avec les théories de ses prédécesseurs quant à l'identité de l'auteure et décide d'entreprendre elle-même une enquête, mais ce qu'elle découvrira, personne ne s'y attendait…

* * *

**LES LETTRES DE FOUDRE**

* * *

« _Bien que plus de 800 ans ont passé depuis son apogée, l'âge des Ténèbres, comme il a si bien été désigné, a toujours des répercussions sur la société d'aujourd'hui. La population magique du Royaume-Uni a encore du mal à restaurer ses nombres et bien que les malédictions du sang qui ont détruit tant de familles il y a moins d'un siècle ont toutes été éradiquées, nous ne sommes toujours pas aussi forts qu'autrefois._

_ Malgré sa grande importance dans notre histoire actuelle, nous ne savons que peu de choses sur ce qui s'est réellement passé durant ces quelque vingt ans, jusqu'à la défaite du côté sombre et le début de la Restauration. Les bûchers de livres étaient commune mesure chez les dénommés Mangemorts du régime si ces textes n'étaient pas conformes à leurs idéaux, et beaucoup information a été détruite simplement pour entraver le côté de la lumière. Il ne faut cependant pas penser que nous ne savons rien de ce temps. Les récits de l'âge des Ténèbres ont si bien été enracinés dans les légendes et le savoir populaire qu'il est parfois difficile de séparer les faits de la fiction. Par contre, nous connaissons tous l'ennemi commun : Voldemort et ses partisans, dont le bourreau de masse Lestrange. Le côté de la lumière était l'Ordre du Phénix, mené par Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que le héros le plus célèbre de l'époque, Harry Potter._

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous en savons davantage des jeunes années d'Harry Potter que de sa vie adulte et de sa défaite de Voldemort dans la Bataille de Bermodsey, qui a eu lieu vers 2015. La plupart des historiens sont d'accord pour dire que Potter est né au début des années 1980 et qu'il a étudié à Poudlard (la plus importante école de magie du Royaume-Uni à l'époque, l'équivalent de Rosemount aujourd'hui) dans les années 1990. Puisque l'école a été détruite, il est impossible de vérifier ces faits._

_Potter est né d'une mère née de Moldus, Lily, et d'un père de « sang pur », James Potter. Il a cependant été élevé par une famille Moldue après la mort de ses parents, tous deux assassinés par Voldemort à la fin de sa première ascension au pouvoir. Les livres qui ont survécu nous disent que Voldemort a été « défait et détruit » par le petit Harry Potter, que son pouvoir a été brisé par le garçon (pendant au moins une décennie) et que Potter s'en est sorti indemne, sauf pour une cicatrice sur son front. Potter fut ensuite considéré comme un héros et surnommé « Le Survivant »._

_La raison pour laquelle Voldemort a tenté de tuer Potter demeure inconnue. Il est généralement accepté que Potter était un descendant de Godric Gryffondor, une figure importante de l'époque, qui avait participé à la fondation de l'école Poudlard il y a aujourd'hui plus de deux mille ans. Voldemort, en tant que descendant de Salazar Serpentard, un autre fondateur de Poudlard et ennemi de Gryffondor, aurait voulu détruire la lignée de Gryffondor. Il a aussi été suggéré que les deux lignées avaient transmis des pouvoirs magiques insolites à leurs descendants. Aucune de ces théories n'a cependant été prouvée. _

_À la fin de sa scolarité (lecture recommandée : _Les jours d'école du Survivant_ par A.A. Brown), il est supposé que Potter a immédiatement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pour travailler avec son mentor, Dumbledore. Potter a participé bravement à plusieurs batailles et missions, dont le « Siège de Fumsec » et « Zero rouge » (_voir Jours sombres – victoires et défaites). _Il existe également plusieurs témoignages selon lesquels Potter possédait des habiletés magiques à détecter la présence de Voldemort et à deviner ses stratégies. Dumbledore croyait, comme il l'écrit dans la célèbre _Lettre Dumbledore-Black_, que ces pouvoirs étaient rendus possibles par la cicatrice de Potter._

_Il est bien connu que Potter a finalement défait son adversaire, mais a du même coup perdu la vie durant la Bataille de Bermodsey, alors qu'il était âgé d'environ 30 ans. Grâce à un mystérieux mélange de puissante magie et de technologie Moldue, Potter (non sans l'aide de ses collègues) a porté le coup final à Voldemort et détruit le côté sombre, devenant ainsi martyre._

_Harry Potter est non seulement une figure historique célèbre, mais il demeurera aussi à jamais lié à la littérature des temps modernes et futurs. Les dénommées « _Lettres de foudre _» ont été extraites de sa maison d'enfance Moldue en 2636, où elles avaient été dissimulées sous les lattes du plancher. Les 42 lettres, écrites sur une période de plus de dix ans, ont causé un tumulte incroyable dans les cercles littéraires et historiques._

_ Écrites de la main de l'amoureuse de Potter, ces lettres sublimement composées donnent un visage plus humain à l'âge des Ténèbres, une époque de guerre et de deuil. Les Lettres de foudre sont écrites avec douleur et compassion dans une prose absolument magnifique. Elles sont toutes adressées à « Foudre », une référence à la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Potter. De nombreuses figures littéraires de la communauté magique, dont Martha Nitson, ont décrit ces lettres comme « la plus grande œuvre littéraire sorcière de tous les temps _».

_L'identité de l'auteure reste cependant un mystère._

_Cette figure inconnue et pourtant très importante de la vie d'Harry Potter, doublée de la nature romantique du contenu des lettres elles-mêmes, a poussé nombre de gens à tenter de découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse amante de Potter._

_Il existe deux théories majeures quant à son identité. Henry Phereson suggère que Virginia Weasley, fille du célèbre membre de l'Ordre, Arthur Weasley, et sœur du meilleur ami de Potter, Ronald, en serait l'auteure. Il donne comme preuves le fait très documenté que Virginia était amoureuse de Potter. Cependant, après avoir enquêté sur l'affaire et revu toutes les preuves, je suis convaincue que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette hypothèse pour le simple fait que les 42 lettres montrent toutes la même subtilité, comme si la relation devait rester secrète. Ceci ne serait pas nécessaire si Virginia était vraiment l'amoureuse de Potter. Bien que leur relation devrait, si possible, être gardée secrète pour ne pas alerter le côté sombre, il ne serait pas nécessaire pour les membres de l'Ordre de ne pas être au courant._

_Hannah Iveston a donné comme théorie dans son livre _Coup de foudre_ que l'auteure mystérieuse serait la grande amie de Potter, Hermione Granger. Elle donne comme explication à l'aspect secret des lettres qu'Hermione était en relation avec Ronald Weasley à ce moment (tous deux ont survécu à la Bataille de Bermodsey et se sont mariés par la suite). Cette théorie ne me semble pas très plausible non plus. L'amitié des trois camarades est très documentée et il n'existe aucune preuve que Potter et Hermione avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre._

_Après avoir méticuleusement lu les_ Lettres de foudre_, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que leur auteure était une personne qui s'en voulait d'être attachée à Potter, mais qui n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher..._

* * *

D'accord, le paragraphe final était un peu mélodramatique, mais ce n'était pas si mal pour un premier jet. Iris Henderson leva la tête de son bureau, étirant les muscles douloureux de sa main.

- Ah, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas terminé? demanda Will, qui était allongé sur le divan.

Will était le colocataire d'Iris, son meilleur ami et son oreille attentive, quand il en avait envie, bien sûr.

Iris fronça les sourcils.

- C'est important, dit-elle. J'ai enfin choisi le sujet de mon prochain livre. J'en ai peut-être pour des années, mais je suis complètement déterminée.

- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Will d'un air dramatique. Une vieille bataille ennuyeuse.

- Non, dit Iris. J'ai décidé de tenter de découvrir qui a écrit les _Lettres de foudre_.

Will grogna et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

- Chérie, non. Pas un autre évènement qui s'est passé il y a des lunes et dont tout le monde se fiche.

- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas! dit furieusement Iris. Et beaucoup de gens s'y intéressent!

- Tu perds ton temps, continua Will comme si elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Je pensais qu'ils avaient déjà résolu ce casse-tête. Son amie… Hermione… je pensais que c'était elle.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, dit Iris. Et je n'y crois pas. As-tu même lu les_ Lettres de foudre_, Will?

- Bien sûr que oui! répondit Will d'un air indigné.

Il était peut-être paresseux et se moquait peut-être de la profession de sa meilleure amie, mais jamais il n'admettrait être mal informé.

- On a passé au moins un semestre au complet sur ce torchon à Rosemount.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que ce n'est sûrement pas Hermione Granger. Ni cette Virginia Weasley. Non, définitivement pas.

- Tu ne veux écrire ce livre que pour le prestige, dit Will d'un ton provocateur.

- C'est faux! Je suis très intéressée par toute l'affaire. C'est vrai qu'un peu de prestige ne ferait pas de mal, mais…

- Et tu as le béguin pour Harry Potter, continua Will.

Iris soupira, exaspérée.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle. Au contraire, je crois que c'est toi qui as le béguin pour lui.

C'était vrai. L'année précédente, Will avait vu une photographie rare d'Harry Potter quand il était dans la vingtaine, l'avait proclamé « divin » et avait fait agrandir l'image qui prenait maintenant un mur entier de leur appartement. Iris lança vers lui un regard noir.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux vouloir faire carrière avec ces sornettes, Iris, dit Will d'une voix traînante en allumant une cigarette. C'est tellement ennuyeux et c'était il y a des siècles. Ils utilisaient encore des baguettes, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Iris soupira.

Iris avait 24 ans. Elle partageait un appartement avec Will Self près du Chemin de Traverse depuis trois ans. Iris était une historienne spécialisée dans l'âge des Ténèbres. Petite fille, elle adorait entendre les histoires que lui racontait sa grand-mère à propos de cette époque, du côté de la lumière et d'Albus Dumbledore, et bien sûr, d'Harry Potter, qui leur avait amené la victoire. Elle adorait entendre parler de ce temps au charme désuet et pourtant très noble. Et, comme l'avait dit Will, un temps où on utilisait encore des baguettes.

Après avoir quitté l'école Rosemount des arts de la magie à l'âge de 18 ans, Iris avait immédiatement commencé son premier livre. Dans le grenier froid de sa maison, mangeant de petites pommes amères, et enveloppée dans un vieux pull, elle avait écrit son livre en moins d'un an. Intitulé _Retomber sur nos pieds_, il chroniquait les efforts de la communauté magique britannique tentant de rebâtir leur société. Iris avait un don pour faire revivre l'histoire et son livre avait été très bien reçu. Elle l'avait fait suivre par deux autres : _Tom_, traitant de Voldemort, ses origines et ce qui l'avait poussé vers le mal, et _Jours sombres – victoires et défaites_, décrivant chaque bataille de l'âge des Ténèbres en détails sordides. C'était à ce moment qu'elle s'était intéressée à Harry Potter.

Will, lui, ne faisait rien. Will était très distingué. Il provenait d'une famille aisée et avait suffisamment d'argent pour vivre confortablement sans faire le moindre effort. Il était un sale paresseux et pensait qu'Iris travaillait trop fort. Iris levait les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'il lui rebattait les oreilles avec ces commentaires.

Beaucoup de choses exaspéraient Iris. Spécialement quand sa mère, une femme douce et naïve, lui demandait innocemment quand Will se déciderait à lui faire sa demande en mariage. Iris ne lui avait jamais expliqué qu'il était très improbable, non, complètement impossible, que Will se marie un jour… du moins, pas avec une fille. Elle espérait que son père expliquerait gentiment la vérité à sa mère très bientôt.

- Alors de qui il s'agit selon toi? demanda Will. Et comment crois-tu pouvoir découvrir la vérité alors que personne n'y est encore arrivé en plus de deux cents ans?

Iris sourit.

- Tous ceux qui se sont penchés sur la question ont fait la même erreur, dit-elle, impatiente de révéler son plan. Ils ont tous étudié les mots pour obtenir de l'information, pas le texte véritable. Je vais voir les _Lettres de foudre_ originales. Peut-être que j'y trouverai un indice…

- Et comment peux-tu être certaine que c'est une femme qui les a écrit? demanda Will en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi personne n'a jamais pensé que ça pouvait être un homme?

- Il n'y a pas que des hommes dans ce monde, Will, dit Iris en secouant la tête.

- Et c'est tellement dommage, pas vrai? soupira Will.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le mois suivant, Iris se rendit au Musée Hogarth, un grand édifice de pierre grise qui contenait de nombreux artéfacts de l'âge des Ténèbres.

Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour obtenir un permis de la part du conseil afin de pouvoir voir les _Lettres de foudre_ originales. Le conseil contrôlait sévèrement l'accès aux artéfacts, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un article aussi important et prestigieux que les _Lettres de foudre_. Après être passée entre de nombreuses mains, la demande d'Iris avait finalement été acceptée.

En vérité, Iris n'aimait pas particulièrement ce musée. Ses archives étaient dirigées par des gobelins et ils prenaient leur travail beaucoup trop au sérieux. Iris savait qu'avant l'âge des Ténèbres, ils avaient été responsables de la plus grande banque magique de Grande-Bretagne. À présent, ils protégeaient leurs artéfacts comme un trésor. Iris avait bien sûr fait des recherches dans les archives en écrivant ses trois premiers livres et bien qu'elle leur soit devenue familière, les gobelins se méfiaient toujours d'elle. Souvent, alors qu'elle lisait un texte, un petit visage barbu apparaissait derrière une étagère pour l'observer un instant, s'assurant qu'elle ne fasse rien de mal. Ils rendaient Iris très nerveuse.

Elle venait de donner son billet d'accès à l'un des gobelins responsables, qui lui lança un regard suspicieux, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Excusez-moi… Vous êtes Mademoiselle Henderson?

Iris se retourna pour voir un homme inconnu. Il semblait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux brun foncé et beaucoup de taches de rousseur.

- Oui… répondit-elle, perplexe.

L'homme lui sourit.

- Ne soyez pas inquiète! dit-il en riant. Vous ne me connaissez pas, alors vous n'avez pas oublié mon nom ou un truc du genre. Je suis Royal Deayton. Je travaille au Département des artéfacts anciens du musée. Je vous ai reconnue par les couvertures de vos livres… Je les ai lus tous les trois. Je voulais seulement vous dire à quel point j'en ai apprécié la lecture.

- Oh! Eh bien… merci!

Iris était encore suffisamment jeune pour rougir quand on la complimentait ainsi.

- Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous à présent? continua Royal.

- Eh bien, je suis ici pour faire de la recherche sur les _Lettres de foudre_ pour mon prochain livre.

- Vraiment? Fascinant! Vous tentez de résoudre le mystère? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ces lettres. Elles semblent être la première chose à avoir réussi à convaincre les gens que les figures célèbres de l'âge des Ténèbres étaient de vraies personnes, pas seulement des noms.

- Exactement! dit Iris.

Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- Je m'en doutais déjà d'après votre façon d'écrire, dit Royal en souriant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner au travail. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Mademoiselle Henderson.

- Au revoir et merci.

Avec un signe de la main, Royal partit. Iris se retourna vers le gobelin à l'air grognon et lui offrit un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

* * *

- OUI! MERCI MON DIEU!

Iris sursauta et faillit envoyer les très fragiles _Lettres de foudre_ valser dans les airs en entendant l'exclamation qui fut littéralement hurlée de quelque part dans les archives sombres. Iris posa une main sur sa poitrine. Qui osait crier ainsi alors que d'autres tentaient de travailler? Cet homme méritait une bonne réprimande.

Iris se leva de son pupitre plutôt inconfortable et marcha entre les rangées d'étagères, suivant un murmure irrégulier :

- Le troisième à gauche, oui… c'est ça… et maintenant ces deux-là… oui! Ça fonctionne!

Iris arriva face à face avec Royal Deayton, qui était entouré d'une véritable mer de photographies. Quand Iris aperçut le visage illuminé de joie de Deayton, elle ne put se mettre en colère contre lui.

- Mademoiselle Henderson! dit-il, souriant comme un idiot. Je suis terriblement désolé si je vous ai dérangée! C'est seulement que… je crois avoir trouvé une très vieille photo de Ron et Hermione Weasley!

- Vraiment? demanda Iris, immédiatement intéressée.

Il existait plusieurs photos d'Hermione et Ron entourés de leurs nombreux enfants, et d'autres lorsqu'ils étaient très vieux, mais Iris ne connaissait l'existence que de deux photos d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, et elles étaient toutes les deux très endommagées.

- Oui! Je relisais une lettre que Ron a envoyée à Hermione durant leur première année avec l'Ordre… vous savez, celle où il fait mention de l'été précédent passé au Terrier, et d'à quel point ils avaient l'air heureux dans les photographies, avec Charles qui se remettait du Rafle du phare et Bill qui s'occupait de lui. Et bien, peut-être que vous n'étiez pas au courant, mais Daniel Lawrence, un chercheur de mon département, a trouvé une photographie de Bill Weasley il y a plusieurs mois, quand il travaillait encore pour la banque Gringotts dans les années 1990.

- Oui, je crois en avoir entendu parler, répondit Iris.

- Eh bien, je sais que c'était très peu probable, mais j'ai décidé de passer mon temps libre à chercher dans les dossiers de photos pour voir si la photo mentionnée dans la lettre existe toujours. Maintenant que je savais à quoi ressemblait Bill, et que Charlie était blessé, je pouvais commencer mes recherches. Je m'y consacre depuis deux mois maintenant et j'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose. Regardez!

Royal fourra une photo dans sa main et elle l'observa en détail. Elle montrait une scène de famille. Elle avait vu ce genre de photo des centaines de fois. Les archives comptaient des milliers et des milliers de photos datant de l'âge des Ténèbres. Le problème, c'était que personne ne savait qui étaient les gens dans les photos, et s'ils avaient survécu à la guerre.

Il y avait quatre personnes dans la scène, dont trois avaient des cheveux d'un roux éclatant. L'un des garçons, qui semblait avoir l'âge d'Iris, était assis sur une chaise au centre, blessé à la jambe. Un autre, un peu plus âgé, portait ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan et lui parlait, sans regarder la caméra. À l'avant se tenaient deux autres, plus jeunes : un garçon souriant aux cheveux roux et une jolie jeune fille à la chevelure brune bouclée. Ils se tenaient la main et souriaient vers la caméra.

- C'est… ce sont eux? demanda Iris en touchant la photo du bout de ses doigts.

- Oui, dit doucement Royal. Ils avaient tout juste 18 ans.

À ce moment, les postures du garçon et de la fille changèrent. Ils regardaient hors du cadre, en direction de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis le garçon, Ron, indiqua à l'inconnu d'approcher et la jeune fille sembla soupirer d'exaspération.

Iris et Royal étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce qui suivit.

Un autre garçon entra dans la scène. Il semblait timide, mais souriait, baissant la tête sans regarder la caméra. Il était très différent des autres photos qu'Iris avait vues de lui, où il était plus âgé, usé par la guerre, plus prévoyant, plus dangereux. Mais Iris connaissait son visage.

C'était Harry Potter.

Iris Henderson tenait dans sa main la plus vieille photographie qui existait d'Harry Potter.

- Eh bien, dit Royal d'une voix tremblante. Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

* * *

- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'étais aussi excité quand j'ai trouvé la photo, dit Royal quelques heures plus tard.

Après avoir observé la photographie pendant des heures, Royal s'était dépêché d'aller la montrer au commissaire en chef du musée et Iris, à contrecœur, était retournée travailler. Ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre plus tard pour prendre le thé et discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé. Et voilà où ils en étaient.

- Pas du tout, dit sincèrement Iris. Cette photographie contient trois des figures les plus célèbres de l'âge des Ténèbres. Elle a été oubliée pendant des centaines d'années. N'importe qui aurait été… bouleversé d'en faire la découverte.

- C'est que… enfin, il y a environ quatre ans, j'ai demandé qu'on me jette un sort de retracement du sang. C'était seulement pour rire, vous savez… et la Médicomage a découvert, un peu par accident, que je suis apparenté à Hermione et Ronald.

- Vraiment? s'exclama Iris. Fascinant!

Le visage de Royal s'illumina.

- Je sais, dit-il. Pensez-y… toute ma vie, j'ai lu à propos de ces gens. J'ai consacré les dix dernières années à tenter d'en savoir plus sur eux, pour apprendre que je suis apparenté à deux d'entre eux, à de vrais héros de l'âge des Ténèbres, aux meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter, après tout ce temps et je ne le savais même pas!

- Vous savez comment, exactement, vous leur êtes apparenté? demanda Iris.

- Non, répliqua Royal. Du moins, pas encore. J'ai fait des recherches autour de mon arbre généalogique, mais c'était il y a si longtemps et les archives sont trouées. Pendant la Restauration, la communauté magique avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que s'assurer que les archives soient précises. Mais je fais des progrès. Et vous? Vous essayez vraiment de découvrir qui est l'auteure des _Lettres de foudre_? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione?

- Certainement pas! J'ignore comment cette théorie a pu devenir aussi populaire.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit Royal. Je suppose que le romantique en moi voudrait croire que Ron et Hermione formaient un couple marié heureux. Et après avoir fait toute cette recherche à leur sujet, cela me semble exact. Ils ont eu six enfants ensemble, vous savez. Ils avaient tous deux l'air heureux et ont vécu une longue vie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a pu vivre une relation passionnée avec Harry pendant tout ce temps pour ensuite épouser Ron.

- Moi non plus, dit Iris. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit Virginia non plus.

- Alors quelle est votre théorie?

- C'était une personne mystérieuse, méticuleuse et prudente. Vous savez que les lettres ne font jamais référence à quelqu'un de spécifique alors l'identité de l'auteure a réussi à rester secrète. Les lettres elles-mêmes ne contiennent aucun indice de leur origine, de ce que faisait l'auteure. Ils avaient sûrement tous les deux peur que leur relation soit révélée au grand jour. Mais je crois, d'après leur désespoir à tous les deux, que leur peur était réelle. Peut-être même qu'ils craignaient pour leurs vies.

- Très bien, dit Royal, visiblement impressionné. Mais comment prévoyez-vous arriver à découvrir qui elle était?

- De deux façons, répliqua Iris en souriant. En regardant au-delà des mots… et en examinant le parchemin.

* * *

- Iris! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais devenue célèbre? cria Will le matin suivant en entrant dans sa chambre, brandissant le journal.

- Mmm… grogna Iris en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Lève-toi, chérie, et regarde ça! Tu fais la une! Ils n'ont visiblement rien à écrire ces temps-ci…

Les mots de Will prirent un instant à atteindre son cerveau et Iris se redressa, lui arrachant le journal des mains. Elle lut le grand titre :

_RARE PHOTOGRAPHIE D'HARRY POTTER DÉCOUVERTE!_

Parsemés dans l'article se trouvait une photo d'elle, une photo de Royal Deayton et une de la photographie en question. Iris lut le reste :

_ « Un nouvel artéfact historique important a été découvert hier dans les archives du Musée Hogarth. Royal Deayton, un employé du département des artéfacts anciens, a fait la découverte._

_ Les experts ont confirmé que la photographie montre plusieurs individus célèbres de l'âge des Ténèbres. Ron et Hermione Weasley, ainsi que deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, William et Charles Weasley, y sont visibles. Mais plus importante encore est la découverte d'Harry Potter, également présent dans la photo._

_ Ce fait n'a été réalisé que grâce à la présence d'Iris Henderson, célèbre historienne et auteure, qui a aperçu Potter, alors que celui-ci semblait réticent à apparaître dans la photographie. Mademoiselle Hendersen travaillait dans les archives au moment où a été faite la découverte._

_ Michael Thomas, chef du Département des artéfacts anciens, s'est confié aux journalistes hier : « C'est une découverte très importante. La photographie montre un très jeune Harry Potter, lorsqu'il avait environ 18 ans. C'est la plus ancienne photographie d'Harry Potter que nous possédons. »_

_ On pourrait se demander quels autres trésors cachés attendent d'être découverts dans les archives et combien d'entre eux ont été ignorés par manque d'attention ou par négligence. »_

- Oh non, dit Iris en déposant le journal. Les gobelins n'aimeront pas du tout ce dernier paragraphe. Et il y a mon nom dans l'article. Ils me détesteront à tout jamais…

- Et tu étais là complètement par hasard? dit Will. Quelle chance! Et qui est ce type, Royal? Il a un nom vraiment dégoûtant, mais il est plutôt joli à regarder… Iris! Tu es en train de rougir! Je crois que notre Iris chérie s'est fait un petit copain!

- Il n'est pas mon petit copain! gronda Iris. Il est beaucoup trop… dynamique. Nous avons pris le thé, c'est tout.

- Le thé? Tu as pris une heure de ton temps si précieux pour prendre le thé avec Royal Deayton? C'est l'amooooour! Le mariage est pour quand?

- Tais-toi, Will! Au moins moi je n'ai pas le béguin pour un type qui est mort depuis des siècles!

- Peu importe, dit Will en changeant rapidement de sujet. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu serais dans les journaux?

- Parce que je ne le savais pas, dit furieusement Iris. Et je t'ai parlé de cette photographie hier soir! Tu étais trop ivre alors tu ne t'en souviens pas!

- C'est FAUX!

Lorsque Will lui pardonna finalement ces honteuses accusations, Iris lui confia les derniers indices qu'elle avait découverts dans sa quête pour résoudre le mystère des _Lettres de foudre_.

- Alors, j'ai bien examiné le parchemin, dit-elle. J'ai aussi fait quelques tests magiques pendant que les gobelins avaient le dos tourné. Le parchemin est très épais, de très bonne qualité, et extrêmement coûteux…

- Et ça veut dire quoi exactement? l'interrompit Will.

- Que l'auteure des lettres était évidemment très riche! dit sèchement Iris. Si elle pouvait se procurer un papier aussi coûteux même en temps de guerre, il est assez certain qu'elle avait des fonds privés, des fonds qui ne provenaient pas d'un emploi ou de l'Ordre. Elle était indépendante et riche.

- Ce qui exclut Hermione Granger et Virginia Weasley, dit Will qui semblait à présent intéressé.

- Précisément, dit Iris d'un ton triomphant. J'ai aussi fait des tests sur l'encre. Bien qu'elle soit devenue très pâle, nous savons qu'elle était d'un vert brillant… vert émeraude. L'auteure le mentionne même. Elle dit que c'est pour aller avec les yeux d'Harry.

- Beurk! Je crois que je vais être malade, dit Will en faisant la grimace.

- C'est très romantique! répliqua farouchement Iris. Peu importe, l'encre contient aussi des traces de poudre de Cheminette.

- Quoi… ce vieux truc qu'ils utilisaient pour voyager?

- Oui. Il y en a dans l'encre de la lettre 32. Et puisque la lettre mentionne que l'auteure est à la maison au moment où elle écrit…

- Alors, il est certain que l'auteure provenait d'une famille de sorciers, pas de Moldus, termina Will.

- Tu vois! Je savais que tu ferais un bon détective si seulement tu y mettais l'effort!

- Alors, pour résumer, nous cherchons une fille riche, indépendante, provenant d'une famille de sorciers et qui avait peur d'être surprise avec Potter, termina Will.

- Avec sa propre propriété, ajouta Iris.

Will posa une main sur son front.

- Et ça te vient d'où? grogna-t-il.

- De l'histoire! dit Iris. Honnêtement, Will, tu ne sais donc rien! La lettre a été écrite en 2012, tu me suis?

- Si tu le dis, grommela Will.

- Et que s'est-il passé en 2012? Allez, essaie de te rappeler ce que tu as appris à Rosemount, Will.

Will fronça les sourcils. Il semblait presque douloureux de se souvenir.

- Il y a eu… une sorte de bataille? dit-il finalement.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas seulement une bataille, Will! C'était le Massacre de Tottham!

- Oh…

- C'était l'une des plus grandes victoires du côté sombre! Ils ont complètement anéanti le côté de la lumière et ont tué plus de mille sorciers et sorcières! Tous ceux qui apportaient leur support au côté de la lumière ont dû quitter leurs maisons pour aller vivre dans des refuges sécurisés. Sauf si tu possédais une propriété magique avec des sorts de protection installés depuis des siècles. Alors les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas entrer.

- Mais Iris… nous ne savons pas quand en 2012 la lettre a été écrite, pas vrai? C'était peut-être avant le Massacre.

- Mais dans la lettre, l'auteur fait mention d'une « tragédie passée ». Je suis certaine qu'elle fait référence à Tottham.

- Il pourrait y avoir une autre explication, Iris, dit Will d'un air sournois. Tu es certaine que cette fille était du côté de la lumière? Peut-être qu'elle était une Mangemort?

- Oh, ne soit pas ridicule, Will, dit sèchement Iris. Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry Potter voudrait trainer avec une Mangemort?

- D'accord, d'accord, grogna Will. Alors, nous cherchons une fille riche qui possédait sa propre propriété, provenait d'une famille de sorciers. Hé… elle me semble plutôt bonne à marier, pas vrai? Si elle avait sa propriété, elle était sûrement une Sang-pur, comme ils les appelaient à l'époque…

- Tu vois! dit joyeusement Iris. Nous y sommes presque! Le reste ne sera plus très difficile maintenant.

* * *

Elle se trompait. Au contraire, c'était très difficile.

Les archives étaient, comme Royal les avait décrites, trouées. Il existait très peu d'information à propos des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix puisqu'on voulait alors éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi. Les jumelles Patil, de sang pur et assez riches, ne possédaient pas leur propre propriété. Susan Bones non plus. Il y avait plusieurs autres candidates possibles, mais elles s'avérèrent toutes être de fausses pistes. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Iris fut presque certaine que l'auteure était Magdalene Fairhurst, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son nom dans un document listant les morts de 2012. Toutes ces recherches effectuées depuis trois mois et elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Elle était presque désespérée.

Elle relisait la septième lettre, cherchant d'autres indices, n'importe quoi pouvant la sortir du cul-de-sac dans lequel elle s'était enlisée. Cette lettre révélait que l'encre verte avait été spécialement choisie, cet élément que Will trouvait tellement dégoûtant. Elle relit la phrase, calligraphiée dans une écriture curieusement inclinée et d'une main aristocratique.

« _C'est pour nous deux, mon amour. »_

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire? pensa Iris. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux verts? Ils avaient tous deux… quoi? Ils avaient tous deux du vert? Que voulait dire l'auteure?

Son regard fatigué se tourna vers _Les jours d'école du Survivant_, l'un des nombreux livres étalés sur la table. Celui-ci était négligemment ouvert à la première page : celle qui montrait les anciennes armoiries de l'école Poudlard. L'écusson dont un quart était vert.

Iris observa l'écusson pendant un instant. Elle se figea, s'efforçant de se rappeler quelque chose qui se cachait au plus profond de son cerveau. Soudainement, elle s'empara de sa copie des lettres, tournant les pages usées du livre jusqu'à la vingtième lettre. Elle lut :

_« Il me semble que nous étions toujours à nous battre, alors que j'y repense. Tu grondes, je te tire la langue. Mais si tu nous regardes de plus près, tu peux voir que je souris et tu n'as plus l'air aussi féroce. En fait, si tu quittais ta place originale, ta place désignée, pour te rapprocher, tu te rapprocherais de moi. Tout est caché bien en vue. Tout comme nous, bien sûr. »_

Iris cligna des yeux. Comme tout le monde, elle avait toujours cru que ce paragraphe mentionnait une photographie, maintenant détruite, des deux amants ensemble. Mais ce pourrait-il que ce soit bien plus? Bien en vue… qu'est-ce qui était plus en vue que l'écusson de l'école Poudlard? Harry… Harry était le lion dans tout ça, un membre de la Maison Gryffondor et peut-être même un descendant de Gryffondor lui-même. Et l'auteure… lui tire la langue… le serpent, le symbole de la Maison Serpentard, était vert. Tout comme les yeux d'Harry. C'était eux, tous les deux…

Alors, une Serpentard? Et, comme l'écusson, cachée bien en vue?

* * *

Le jour suivant, Iris se leva très tôt et fit la course jusqu'à la plus grande librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle arriva quelques minutes après l'ouverture et se mit à fouiller dans la section sur l'âge des Ténèbres, cherchant de l'information sur les membres de la Maison Serpentard.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, Iris dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait bien peu d'information sur la Maison Serpentard, encore moins sur ses membres. Finalement, mettant sa fierté de côté, elle demanda de l'aide à une employée.

La femme sembla plutôt impressionnée de trouver Iris Henderson dans sa boutique, et surtout de se faire poser des questions. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sut exactement ce que voulait Iris.

- Les membres de la Maison Serpentard? demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire. Vous voulez dire l'une des anciennes maisons, celle dont faisait partie Voldemort? Pourquoi cherchez-vous de telles informations? Ils étaient tous des mages noirs, non?

- Eh bien, simplement parce que Voldemort était un mage noir et était à Serpentard, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'agit d'une bonne raison pour croire que tous les membres étaient méchants, vous ne trouvez pas? demanda gentiment Iris.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle Henderson, dit la femme d'un air offensé. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit…

- Il y a un problème? Ah, Mademoiselle Henderson, ravi de vous revoir.

C'était Royal Deayton.

- Oh! Bon matin, Monsieur Deayton, dit l'employée en rougissant. Quelle belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas?

- En effet, Mademoiselle Reilly. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre vous conversation, Mademoiselle Henderson…

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Iris.

- Merci, et vous devez faire de même. Euh… pas m'appeler Iris, bien sûr, parce que ce serait très… Enfin, appelez-moi Roy.

Iris aurait pu jurer que Monsieur D… que Roy rougissait un peu.

- Je vous ai entendue dire que vous recherchiez de l'information sur la Maison Serpentard, Iris. Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas vous enlever votre clientèle, Mademoiselle Reilly, mais je connais une petite librairie très bien fournie pas très loin qui pourrait avoir l'information que vous recherchez. Si vous voulez bien, je peux vous y accompagner…

- Ce serait très gentil de votre part, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, bien sûr.

- Pas du tout. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Reilly.

Roy lui fit un signe de tête, la clochette tinta et ils sortirent.

Iris était sur le point de demander où se trouvait cette librairie quand elle remarqua que Roy se comportait de façon étrange. Il regardait d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue, les yeux plissés, puis il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

- Roy! dit Iris avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Roy sourit d'un air embarrassé.

- La librairie n'est pas exactement située sur le Chemin de Traverse, murmura-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Eh bien… cette librairie est en quelque sorte…hors des sentiers battus. Elle est… sur l'Allée Graveston, en fait. Il serait mieux que personne ne nous voie si nous nous y rendons.

Iris lui lança un regard étonné. Royal Deayton qui faisait quelque chose de louche, quelque chose qui n'était pas complètement adorable et doux? Apparemment, il avait une face cachée! Elle était plutôt impressionnée.

- Et que vend cette librairie exactement? demanda-t-elle.

Roy sembla légèrement soulagé qu'elle n'en fasse pas toute une histoire.

- Je savais que vous ne vous y opposeriez pas! Ce n'est rien de terrible, honnêtement. Cette librairie vend seulement des livres traitant d'individus un peu plus rares de l'âge des Ténèbres… des trucs qu'on ne lirait pas dans des volumes plus populaires.

- C'est exactement ce que je recherche. Allons-y!

La librairie était petite, humide et poussiéreuse, et aucune clochette joyeuse ne sonna leur arrivée lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Iris se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus près, remplie de vieux livres.

- Je n'ai même jamais entendu parler de ces titres, dit-elle à Roy en laissant son doigt courir sur les tomes.

- Je peux vous aider?

La voix était si proche et le souffle si chaud à son oreille qu'Iris sursauta et trébucha vers l'avant, renversant presque l'étagère. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec un vieux sorcier élancé au visage ridé. Une étrange lueur bleue brillait dans son regard et ses cheveux formaient un fin halo blanc.

- Ah, Professeur Ricci, dit Roy en s'avançant. J'ai pensé vous emmener cette jeune femme qui recherche de l'information sur les membres de la Maison Serpentard pendant l'âge des Ténèbres.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en rude toux.

- La Maison Slytherin, vous dites? C'est très… inhabituel. J'en reçois rarement, des comme vous.

Il ne donna pas d'information additionnelle et un silence inconfortable s'installa.

- Vous avez des livres sur le sujet? demanda Roy, mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi la jeune demoiselle recherche-t-elle ce genre d'information? demanda Professeur Ricci en tournant son regard étrange vers Iris.

- J'écris un livre, dit-elle avec prudence.

Un instant plus tard, le visage du professeur avait pris une expression de dégoût.

- Alors on veut écrire d'autres mensonges à propos d'eux, c'est ça? gronda-t-il. Raconter qu'ils auraient tous dû être exécutés, c'est ça?

- Pas… pas du tout, dit nerveusement Iris.

Professeur Ricci hocha la tête d'un air laissant clairement savoir qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui, oui, j'en suis certain. Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, Mademoiselle. Simplement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est issu de cette Maison, cela ne signifie en rien que tous ses membres ont fini comme lui!

- Je n'ai… jamais dit ça…

- Mais je sais que vous le pensez. Ma famille, bien avant que Poudlard ait été détruite, tous ont été à Serpentard. Vous pensez sûrement que je suis diabolique à présent et que je vous tuerai tous dans votre lit, c'est ça?

- Euh… non?

- Je sais ce que vous pensez tous. Juste parce que les Serpentard étaient rusés, qu'ils étaient astucieux et qu'ils ont tenté de survivre, vous les blâmez. Juste parce que les membres des autres Maisons se sont jetés dans la mêlée avant de penser aux conséquences et se sont fait exploser, vous les avez déclarés des héros de guerre. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'agir en imbécile ne leur valait pas toutes ces louanges. Et pourtant, ce sont eux que l'on a honorés. C'est une vraie disgrâce. Vous avez entendu parler de Severus Rogue?

- Oui, je crois que j'ai en…

- Je ne crois pas, non. Il était ben malin celui-là. Il est devenu espion pour le côté de la lumière avant même la fin de la première ascension et a continué son travail pour Dumbledore pendant la seconde. Il a risqué sa propre vie, sauvé des tas de gens, a même été assez malicieux pour survivre à tout ça. A-t-il même été honoré? Bien sûr que non. Juste parce que sa famille était à Serpentard du début à la fin, il a été oublié. Ce maudit Ordre voyait les Serpentard comme des moins que rien, et ces suppositions survivent encore aujourd'hui. Drago Malefoy, un autre espion pour la lumière. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui non plus, c'est ça? Il s'est rebellé contre sa propre famille, ce garçon, pour aider l'Ordre. Et en avons-nous entendu parler? Non, c'est Harry Potter par-ci, Albus Dumbledore par-là. Les gens ne reconnaissent pas les vrais héros. Ils étaient de vraies personnes. Et au moins, moi, je sais qui remercier de nous avoir débarrassés de Voldemort.

- Je vous assure, Professeur, que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'écrire quoi que ce soit de désobligeant à propos que quiconque, dit sèchement Iris d'un air indigné en se redressant. Si les gens se sont battus bravement, ils devraient être honorés, peu importe leurs fautes. Alors, vous avez le livre dont j'ai besoin, ou vais-je avoir le plaisir de quitter cet endroit?

Professeur Ricci la regarda d'un air approbateur.

- Je l'aime bien, celle-là, dit-il à Roy.

* * *

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit Roy par la suite.

Iris avait acheté un gros livre lourd et ils avaient quitté la boutique.

- Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il agirait ainsi. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un homme un peu difficile, mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, dit Iris. La librairie était fabuleuse, remplie de titres rares et je ne l'aurais jamais découverte sans votre aide. Et en ce qui concerne le professeur Ricci, eh bien, je crois qu'il parle beaucoup, mais ne fais pas grand-chose. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit?

- Je l'ai découvert il y a des années. Vous savez comment sont les gens. Dès qu'un endroit à mauvaise réputation, il est très difficile de changer leur opinion. J'étais un peu plus ouvert d'esprit et j'ai décidé d'explorer un peu Graveston. Il n'y a rien de bien effrayant là-bas, en fait. Pendant la Restauration, tout ce qui avait le plus petit lien avec la magie noire a été détruit, comme vous le savez, ce qu'on appelait l'Allée des Embrumes. Aujourd'hui les gens sont un peu trop prudents. Oh, je sais qu'ils ne voudraient jamais retourner à l'âge des Ténèbres, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne devraient pas s'ouvrir à de nouvelles idées. Il n'y a eu aucune activité douteuse en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions être vigilants et prudents?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Roy avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais je crois que la prudence va un peu trop loin quand il devient impossible de trouver un sort pour se débarrasser de simples blattes.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le long de la rue pendant quelques secondes en silence.

- Ce livre que vous venez d'acheter… je suppose que c'est pour votre recherche sur les _Lettres de foudre_? demanda Roy.

- Oui, dit Iris, impatiente de partager ses informations avec un autre historien. Je crois que je suis très près de découvrir la vérité.

- Je crois comprendre que c'est une Serpentard, alors, dit Roy avec un sourire. Comment ai-je pu arriver à cette conclusion?

- J'admire vos pouvoirs de déduction, plaisanta Iris. Eh bien, nous recherchons une Serpentard financièrement indépendante, possiblement avec des liens aux Mangemorts et possédant sûrement une propriété.

Roy arqua les sourcils.

- Eh bien, vous avez sûrement été très occupée, dit-il. Et tout cela en quelques mois seulement? Vous avez travaillé très dur.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu.

- Eh bien, dit Iris lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa rue, c'est ici que j'habite.

- Vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou? demanda soudainement Roy. Je veux dire… si vous découvrez de qui il s'agit ou… ou si vous voulez à nouveau partir en mission de recherche… je suis toujours disponible pour vous aider.

- Si vous insistez, répondit Iris, un peu étonnée de ses intentions sérieuses.

Roy hocha la tête, lui sourit et partit avec un bruissement de cape.

* * *

Le livre qu'avait acheté Iris était très précis, informatif et détaillé.

Mais aucune fille qu'il mentionnait ne collait à l'histoire.

Iris ne comprenait pas. Elle avait été tellement certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une Serpentard. Après avoir éliminé tous les Serpentard qui étaient des Mangemorts bien connus, ou qui étaient mortes avant la dernière des _Lettres de foudre_, il lui restait très peu d'options. À moins que la mystérieuse copine d'Harry Potter soit beaucoup plus âgée que lui (d'au moins 30 ans son aînée), elle était introuvable.

Iris soupira en feuilletant le livre une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait plus du tout dans quelle direction diriger ses recherches. Le texte épais était en ordre alphabétique. Elle tourna quelques pages, passant « _Litten, Latina_ » jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire son attention :

« _Malefoy, Drago_ »

Professeur Ricci l'avait mentionné, pas vrai? Curieuse, Iris lut le texte :

«_ Drago Malefoy était le fils unique et héritier du riche domaine Malefoy. Malgré les enseignements et traditions de sa famille (voir Malefoy, Lucius) Malefoy renia le côté sombre et travailla clandestinement avec les Mangemorts comme espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il survécut à la guerre, mais mourut peu après. _»

Mmm. Iris rigola. Si seulement ce Drago Malefoy était une fille, sa quête se terminerait à l'instant. Une Serpentard, avec de l'argent et une propriété, craignant que leur relation ne soit découverte à cause de sa position d'espion. À moins que Will ait eu raison depuis le début et que l'amoureuse d'Harry Potter était en réalité un amoureux…

Puis Iris se figea. Drago… Drago… ce nom… elle savait qu'il signifiait quelque chose, en latin, il…

Il signifiait serpent. Serpent.

La lettre disait : « _Il me semble que nous étions toujours à nous battre, alors que j'y repense. Tu grondes, je te tire la langue. »_

Et si la lettre voulait non seulement dire qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la Maison Serpentard, mais aussi de quelqu'un véritablement prénommé « serpent »… un double sens…

Et si l'auteur des _Lettres de foudre_ était Drago Malefoy?

* * *

- Iris? Iris, qu'est-ce que tu fais, chérie? Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu es plongée dans tes pensées, commenta Will en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Will, tu veux bien être sérieux pendant une minute? J'essaie de résoudre un problème!

- Ah, pour ton livre qui n'existe pas, ma chérie? Comment ça se passe pour toi?

- Will, tais-toi. Je crois que j'ai tout résolu. Mais si j'ai tort… s'il se trouve que j'ai complètement tort, je crois que je vais en mourir.

Des pensées moroses sans qu'Iris n'ait même touché de l'alcool? C'était très sérieux. Will s'assit prudemment sur le canapé, où Iris était installée.

- Alors tu as résolu l'énigme, dit-il d'un air perplexe. Je croyais que c'était justement ton but?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Iris.

- Alors, qui est-ce?

- C'est un garçon.

À ces mots, Will se figea d'incrédulité pendant une minute avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je le savais! s'exclama-t-il. Je le savais! Souviens-toi que c'est moi qui ai sorti cette théorie avant tout! N'oublie pas de mettre ça dans ton livre! Je vais devenir célèbre!

- Là n'est pas le problème, dit Iris.

- Alors c'est quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu es horrifiée de découvrir qu'Harry Potter était gai, Iris. Je te connais trop bien pour ça.

- Bien sûr que je m'en fiche! dit sèchement Iris. Honnêtement, comment peux-tu penser une telle chose? Mais si je publie ma théorie… oh, tu sais comment sont les autres historiens, Will! Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'accepteront pas! Ils n'accepteront jamais que si Harry Potter avait vécu, il n'aurait pas épousé une gentille sorcière et eût sept enfants. Je vais me faire tailler en pièces.

- Iris Henderson! dit Will d'un air furieux. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?

- C'est seulement que… je ne sais pas…

- Si tu te défiles maintenant, alors tu n'es pas celle que je croyais connaître, continua Will, indigné. Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me défiler! gronda Iris. C'est juste que… Ne réalises-tu pas l'ampleur de la situation, Will? Vraiment?

- Tu me prends pour un idiot? dit sèchement Will. Bien sûr, ça va causer un vrai scandale. Mais c'est une bonne chose! Il faut forcer les gens à réaliser que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ou aussi simple, comme ils voudraient bien le croire!

Iris sourit faiblement. C'était exactement ce qu'avait tenté de lui dire Roy cet après-midi-là.

- Mais… mais je n'ai même pas encore de preuve solide, dit-elle.

- Alors, dit Will, je suggère qu'on trouve quelque chose. Et, en passant, qui est ce type? Il est beau au moins?

Iris leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Iris était en état de choc. Will était véritablement en train de l'aider. Vraiment et honnêtement, pas comme il le faisait souvent, par contrainte, ou en feuilletant rapidement un livre avant de le déclarer inutile. Il l'aidait à trouver des choses très utiles.

- D'accord, dit-il après avoir feuilleté pendant une demi-heure un livre traitant des vieux édifices de l'âge des Ténèbres. En fait, le manoir Malefoy existe toujours. Il a seulement un nom différent. Drago Malefoy est mort peut après la défaite de Voldemort, apparemment, et puisqu'il n'avait aucun enfant ni frère ou sœur, la propriété a été laissée en héritage à un cousin distant ou quelqu'un du genre. Ils ont changé le nom et se sont débarrassés des vieux sorts de protection. Maintenant il est appelé Reynold Hall, c'est dans le Yorkshire. On y va?

Iris cligna des yeux.

- Quoi, maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Will de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Iris, ma chérie, il est presque 21 heures. Je doute qu'on soit les bienvenus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va chercher là-bas?

- Iris, c'est toi l'historienne. Merde, je dois vraiment tout faire ici? Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelque chose pour t'occuper. Sois certaine de prouver ta théorie, c'est tout!

Ce soir-là, Iris envoya un hibou à Roy Deayton. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais après avoir repensé à sa théorie et s'être convaincue qu'elle avait raison, elle se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit et décida de lui envoyer une note. La lettre n'expliquait pas sa théorie, qu'elle avait décidé de garder discrète, mais l'invitait à faire une expédition à Reynold Hall. Iris laissa la raison de ce voyage ambiguë. Elle voulait des preuves solides avant de partager sa conclusion avec un autre historien. Elle reçut rapidement une réponse enthousiaste de Roy et sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Roy arriva dix minutes en avance, comme le jeune homme bien élevé qu'il était. Will les fit attendre pendant deux heures, incapable de se décider de ce qu'il devrait porter pour visiter une maison de compagne. Puis ils furent finalement prêts à partir. Iris était de plus en plus nerveuse et de moins en moins sûre d'elle. Elle avait 24 ans, était-elle arrogante au point de croire qu'elle avait résolu le mystère qui avait laissé bredouille d'innombrables historiens avant elle? Will était d'accord avec elle, mais c'était… eh bien, c'était Will. Il n'était pas exactement la personne la plus digne de confiance en ce monde. Iris se réconforta en se disant que le propriétaire de la maison ne saurait sûrement pas la raison de leur présence.

Finalement, le propriétaire n'était pas présent. Leur requête fut entendue par la gouvernante du Hall : une grande femme d'environ cinquante ans avec des cheveux blonds grisonnants et des yeux bleus perçants. Elle leur dit que son nom était Irene Tetson. Elle était une parente du propriétaire, un certain Professeur Reynold, et gardait un œil sur la résidence pendant qu'il était en voyage. Après de nombreuses flatteries de la part de Roy et Will à propos d'elle, du Hall, du domaine et d'elle, elle accepta de leur faire une visite guidée.

C'était une vraie bénédiction. La femme se révéla être une véritable encyclopédie sur deux pattes, remplie de faits à propos de la famille Malefoy. Elle les guida dans la maison, les transportant dans l'histoire en leur parlant de chaque objet qu'ils rencontraient. Roy et Iris étaient au paradis. Quant à Will… eh bien, pour être honnête, il s'ennuyait terriblement.

Mademoiselle Tetson les guida le long d'une grande galerie ouverte comprenant d'innombrables portraits.

- C'est une tradition de la famille Malefoy que l'héritier de la propriété ait son portrait ici, annonça-t-elle. Cette tradition continua même sous le règne de Voldemort, jusqu'à la toute fin.

Iris et Roy regardèrent aux alentours avec intérêt. Même Will sembla intéressé. Chaque portrait présentait un sorcier à l'air fier avec des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de mademoiselle Tetson et des yeux perçants, soit bleus ou gris. Iris pouvait certainement voir un air de famille. Les portraits bougeaient, très subtilement pour la plupart, prenant et déposant des objets sur une table, ou lisant un livre ou caressant un hibou domestique. Malgré ces mouvements continus, ils semblaient tous plutôt indifférents. Ils hochèrent la tête vers les visiteurs d'un air distant alors que d'autres leur souhaitaient un « bon matin » de leurs voix polies. Iris se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ces hommes lui semblaient terriblement inconnus dans leurs costumes d'époque, avec leur étrange façon de parler. Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de portraits vivants dans sa vie.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au bout de la galerie. Mademoiselle Tetson s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand soudainement, Will parla :

- Où se trouve le portrait de Drago Malefoy, s'il vous plaît? Nous étions particulièrement impatients de le voir.

Mademoiselle Tetson se retourna et posa son regard perçant sur Will, d'un air beaucoup moins désintéressé qu'auparavant.

- Il est dans le coin, là-bas, dit-elle d'une voix presque réticente.

Iris, Royal et Will se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle leur désignait du doigt, jusqu'au bout, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Royal murmura un sort de lumière afin qu'ils puissent voir clairement le tableau. Il semblait un peu perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle Iris et Will étaient intéressés par celui-là.

Iris observa le jeune homme, habillé de noir et assis dans un fauteuil à dossier haut. Il avait les mêmes cheveux platine que ses ancêtres, des yeux gris et un visage saisissant. Mais ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'Iris remarqua.

- Mon Dieu! s'exclama Royal en observant le portrait. Il ne…

- Il ne bouge pas du tout, murmura Iris en terminant sa phrase.

Elle était quelque peu subjuguée. C'était parfaitement vrai. Alors que les autres portraits des héritiers Malefoy avaient cligné des yeux, avaient fait quelque chose, celui-ci était différent. Le jeune homme était assis dans sa chaise et regardait fixement devant lui, mais il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Iris remarqua son expression sans vie, douloureuse et sans espoir. Son visage était pâle, sa bouche formant un trait mince. Iris ne pouvait même pas le voir respirer.

Will se racla la gorge.

- Excusez-moi, mais… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il à mademoiselle Tetson.

Mademoiselle Tetson tourna vers lui un regard réticent.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et même avant mon arrivée ici, répondit-elle. C'est très étrange. Le portrait devrait bouger. Tout est parfaitement normal avec lui, mais il ne bouge pas, c'est tout. La légende veut qu'à la mort de Voldemort, le Drago Malefoy du portrait se soit levé de sa chaise, se soit mis à hurler contre quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir, avant de reprendre sa place et il n'a plus bougé depuis. Ce n'est pas normal. Ça effraie les gens qui viennent ici et j'ai demandé au professeur de le retirer, mais il refuse. C'est un peu prémonitoire, en fait.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Roy.

- Je veux dire que la vie a imité le portrait. C'est bien connu que Drago Malefoy est revenu ici après la Bataille de Bermodsey. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé durant le dernier siège, mais par la suite, Drago Malefoy n'a plus jamais dit un mot, tout comme son portrait. Il était malade de la vie, je crois. Il s'est laissé dépérir. Six mois plus tard, il était mort et le manoir est passé à la famille Reynold.

Un silence suivit ses mots. Roy, Iris et Will échangèrent un regard.

- Alors, dit soudainement mademoiselle Tetson, nous continuons?

Les deux hommes la suivirent le long de la longue galerie. Iris prit le temps de murmurer « Harry Potter » au tableau et vit sa tête se tourner vers elle, un intérêt profond dans ses yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis Will l'appela et Iris s'éloigna du portrait. Elle se dirigea vers les autres, se sentant comme si on l'avait surpris à faire quelque chose de mal. Mais au fond de son cœur, elle avait la certitude qu'elle recherchait.

* * *

- Voici le cabinet, où les Malefoy écrivaient leur correspondance, annonça mademoiselle Tetson en leur montrant une grande pièce carrée. Elle est située juste de l'autre côté de la volière. Elle possède aussi une magnifique vue du domaine par la fenêtre.

Will alla jeter un coup d'œil, mais Iris avait vu quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle attrapa Roy par le bras.

- Regardez, murmura-t-elle en pointant du doigt.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait une armoire de verre. Iris entraîna Roy vers elle.

- Cette armoire est remplie de lettre, dit mademoiselle Tetson de la fenêtre. Elle montre comment ils utilisaient les hiboux à l'époque, avec du vrai parchemin.

Iris s'en fichait de tout ça. Elle observait une lettre en particulier, située à droite dans l'armoire. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à propos de son contenu :

« _Dites à Mère que j'espère qu'elle se rétablisse bien vite. A-t-elle pris de la Pimentine?_ »

Un écriteau près de la lettre disait : « _Lettre écrite par Drago Malefoy, envoyée de l'école. _»

Iris reconnut l'écriture, les lettres élégantes et inclinées.

C'était la même que sur les _Lettres de foudre_. Elle avait finalement la preuve.

Sa rêverie fut dissipée par Roy Deayton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Que voyez-vous?

Dans son énervement, elle avait oublié que Roy ne connaissait pas sa théorie.

- Regardez, siffla-t-elle en pointant la lettre. C'est la même écriture que les _Lettres de foudre_. Le mystérieux amant d'Harry Potter, c'était Drago Malefoy.

Roy observa Iris, puis la lettre, puis mademoiselle Tetson, qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Même Will les observait à présent. Roy se retourna vers Iris et finit par arriver à la conclusion qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Le domaine est vraiment sublime, dit-il à mademoiselle Tetson alors qu'il ne voyait absolument rien de l'endroit où il se tenait. Vous croyez que nous pourrions y faire une promenade?

Alors que Tetson les guidait dans le Hall, Roy attrapa Iris par le bras. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent au jardin, il entraîna Iris loin d'un Will perplexe.

- Vous croyez que l'auteur des _Lettres de foudre_ était Drago Malefoy? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Iris. Je sais. Dès que j'aurais fait un test sur la lettre dans cette armoire et sur les copies originales des _Lettres de foudre_, j'aurai la vraie preuve, la preuve solide. Plus personne ne pourra le nier ensuite.

- Vous serez célèbre, Iris, dit Roy. Je…

- Vous serez cité dans le livre, l'interrompit Iris. Et Will aussi. Et Drago Malefoy aura enfin son nom associé aux _Lettres de Foudre_, comme il l'a mérité pendant toutes ses années. Mais vous arrivez à imaginer ce qu'ils ont vécu? Ce n'est même pas vraiment romantique. Imaginez devoir vivre comme ça pendant plus d'une décennie. Devoir toujours garder l'œil ouvert, ne pas pouvoir dire aux gens autour de vous que vous êtes avec quelqu'un. Et les lettres. Imaginez être tellement amoureux que vous arrivez à écrire de tels mots. Des mots qui, même aujourd'hui, plus de 800 ans plus tard, touchent encore les gens, parlent encore aux gens et que les gens comprennent.

Il y eut un silence pensif et Iris étouffa une exclamation. Elle regarda Roy avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Roy! Imaginez! Ils ont attendu plus de dix ans pour avoir la chance d'être ensemble. Ils ont travaillé si fort, si dangereusement pour battre Voldemort et qu'ont-ils reçu en retour? L'un d'eux a été tué dans la bataille. Et Drago Malefoy en a été si blessé que même son portrait savait, tout comme lui… qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Harry. Ça l'a tué, ou bien il s'est tué lui-même. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé dans la bataille. Je me demande ce qu'à vu Drago Malefoy. Je me demande s'il a vu Harry mourir devant lui. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça ferait? Vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir? termina Iris avec stupeur.

Roy la regarda sérieusement.

- Vous savez que les intellectuels n'aimeront pas ça du tout, dit-il.

- Je l'ai déjà réalisé, merci beaucoup.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous soutenir… je veux dire, professionnellement… je serai toujours là…

Iris sourit et lui prit la main.

- Merci, Roy, dit-elle. Je comprends.

Roy rougit légèrement, mais lui sourit.

Ils continuèrent lentement leur promenade sur le domaine, suivant les silhouettes lointaines de Will et mademoiselle Tetson. Alors qu'ils marchaient, l'esprit d'Iris vagabonda. Elle songea à son livre, à ce qu'il signifiait, à ce qu'il signifierait pour tous. Mais surtout, elle songea à ce visage pâle et froid, le visage de celui qui avait écrit ces mots qui hantaient tant de gens depuis des années. Et pour quel objectif? Pour être oublié. Pour que ses sentiments soient ignorés. Et pour seule preuve de son existence, un portrait meurtri. Elle parlerait de Drago Malefoy dans son livre, bien sûr que oui. Elle découvrirait tout sur lui, bien que ce ne soit jamais suffisant.

Quelle était la raison de tout ceci? Iris décida finalement qu'ils leur avaient permis de vivre. Ces deux hommes, ainsi que d'innombrables autres sorciers et sorcières s'étaient sacrifiés pour que d'autres puissent vivre en paix et en sécurité, sans peur. Elle ne les décevrait pas.

- Regarde, Iris, appela Will. De vrais gnomes!

Rigolant à la voix excitée de Will, Iris prit la main de Roy et l'entraîna en courant vers son ami.

Bientôt, la vérité serait révélée au grand jour.

* * *

**PRÉCISIONS DE L'AUTEURE** : Pourquoi Iris a-t-elle aussi peur de partager sa découverte avec le reste du monde sorcier? Pourquoi pense-t-elle que cette révélation causera un si grand tumulte?

Durant l'âge des Ténèbres, Voldemort a découvert une façon ultime de détruire ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Lui et ses partisans ont créé les malédictions du sang mentionnées au début de l'histoire. Ce sortilège n'atteignait pas seulement le principal ennemi, mais tous ceux qui lui étaient apparentés par le sang. Voldemort a réussi à anéantir des familles entières grâce à ce sortilège. Heureusement, le sort était très difficile à exécuter et il fut incapable de toucher tous ses ennemis, mais certainement un grand nombre, lui permettant de faire beaucoup de dommages. La cible principale mourrait d'abord dans d'atroces souffrances, suivit de ses frères et sœurs et ensuite de ses enfants. Alors la malédiction se transformait légèrement, de façon à rendre les petits-enfants, les neveux et les nièces très malades au lieu de les tuer. Mais les effets de ces malédictions étaient toujours là, à l'arrière-plan, comme s'ils pouvaient frapper à n'importe quel moment. Plusieurs familles choisirent de ne plus avoir d'enfants, craignant être toujours affectés. Le résultat fut que la population magique déjà réduite de Royaume-Uni diminua horriblement. Les gens devaient avoir des enfants. Si votre famille n'était pas touchée par la malédiction, ou que le risque de la passer à vos descendants était moindre, on attendait de vous que vous ayez des enfants à tout prix, le plus possible. Ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour ceux qui préféraient les gens du même sexe. Après quelques générations, ceux-ci furent considérés comme s'ils ne contribuaient pas. Cette situation continua jusqu'à ce que toutes les malédictions du sang soient éradiquées, environ 200 ans avant cette histoire. Malgré que les sorciers et sorcières gais ne soient pas aussi reniés qu'avant, une grande partie de la communauté (en particulier les gens plus âgés) en est dégoûtée.

En ce qui concerne de quoi à l'air le monde magique dans le futur, certaines choses sont toujours les mêmes. Ils utilisent toujours les hiboux. Le Chemin de Traverse existe toujours et ils portent toujours une forme de cape. Mais ils n'utilisent plus les baguettes. Une sorte de mini-baguette est installée sous la peau de l'une de leurs mains. Alors il est impossible de la perdre! Bonne idée, n'est-ce pas? Aussi, durant la Restauration, tout ce qui sentait vaguement la magie noire a été détruit, incluant l'Allée des Embrumes. Graveston a été bâtie à sa place. Poudlard a également été détruite, remplacée par Rosemount. Les gens de cette société sont très conscients du passé et sont déterminés à ce que ça ne se reproduit plus.


	2. Affaires internes

**LES LETTRES DE FOUDRE 2**

**Affaires internes**

* * *

Michael Thomas arriva plus tôt au travail ce jour-là. Il entra dans son bureau, s'assit, ressortit ses lunettes et regarda d'un air désespéré la pile de papier sur son pupitre. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'y attaquer, on frappa à sa porte et son assistant, Franz Hobbes, passa la tête par l'ouverture. Michael leva la tête.

- Oui, Franz? Qu'y a-t-il?

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, dit Franz, mais je ne sais pas si vous aviez oublié, mais vous avez un rendez-vous ce matin… Mademoiselle Rena Hepburg? Elle siège au comité de la Société de commémoration d'Harry Potter. Elle est dans la salle d'attente. Je la fais entrer?

Michael retira ses lunettes et se frotta le front. Pas Hepburg. Pas aujourd'hui, et certainement pas aussi tôt.

- Oui, Franz, fais-là entrer, murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hepburg entrait dans son bureau. Michael s'efforça d'afficher un faux sourire de bienvenu sur son visage. Il nota que la femme portrait toujours la même affreuse coupe de cheveux que la dernière fois qu'il avait été en sa compagnie.

- Mademoiselle Hepburg, dit-il cordialement. Ravi de vous revoir. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Hepburg s'assit avec précaution dans la chaise offerte et lança un regard un peu dégoûté sur le bureau désordonné. Elle serrait son grand sac à main contre sa poitrine comme si elle craignait qu'on tente de le lui voler à tout moment.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui? continua Michael.

Rena ne tourna pas autour du pot.

- Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler d'une auteure appelée Iris Henderson? lui demanda-t-elle.

Michael s'assit profondément dans sa chaise et appuya le bout de ses doigts ensemble.

- En effet, oui, répondit-il. La fille d'Alan Henderson. Assez jeune, mais elle a déjà écrit plusieurs livres. Populaire avec le public général. Ses livres sont plutôt bons, en fait. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle fréquente un jeune homme du bureau, Roy Deayton. Je suis impatient de voir ce qu'elle publiera dans le futur.

Mademoiselle Hepburg tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je sais déjà ce qu'elle publiera, dit-elle d'un ton émotif.

- Vraiment? dit Michael. Quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Elle enquête sur l'auteure des _Lettres de foudre_.

- Vraiment? Voilà qui est plutôt ambitieux de sa part. Je me demande si elle a fait des progrès. Je devrai demander à Roy…

Rena éclata.

- Elle croit avoir fait des progrès, Monsieur Thomas! C'est ce que je tente de vous expliquer! Elle a déjà écrit une grande partie de son livre et on doit la dissuader de le publier! Elle fait des allégations… outrageuses… grotesques! J'ai immédiatement pensé que vous pourriez lui en parler… discrètement, vous savez… avant qu'elle ne publie cette absurdité. J'ai pensé qu'elle vous écoutera, vous, le chef du Département des artéfacts anciens…

- D'accord, dit lentement Michael. Et, euh… quelles sont ces allégations, exactement, si vous pourriez être plus claire?...

- C'est dégoûtant!

- Miss Hepburg... si je dois réfuter ses allégations, je dois savoir…

Rena s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- Elle dit qu'Harry Potter était un…

Elle se pencha vers Michael pour murmure, réticente.

- …un homosexuel.

- Ah, dit Michael. Intéressant, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

- Nous devons nous serrer les coudes, Monsieur Thomas! s'exclama Rena. L'ancienne génération doit s'unir. Vous savez, je suis membre de la Société de commémoration d'Harry Potter et nous sommes déterminés à reconnaître Harry Potter tel qu'il était, comme un vrai héros! Nous ne voulons pas que son nom soit souillé!

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Henderson a-t-elle des preuves pour soutenir ses allégations? demanda Michael.

- Apparemment, oui, dit Rena d'un air ennuyé. Par contre, je suis certaine qu'elles sont fausses…

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Hepburg… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse… Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de publier son livre…

- Mais il le faut! dit Rena d'un ton suppliant. Sinon je trouverai quelqu'un qui le peut.

Elle se leva.

- Je prends cette affaire très au sérieux, Monsieur Thomas. Nous sommes déterminés à nous rendre jusqu'au bout, peu importe l'effort nécessaire. Je vous fais confiance pour parler à cette jeune femme. Bonne journée à vous.

Sur ce, Mademoiselle Rena Hepburg quitta son bureau.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Roy Deayon se leva très, très silencieusement du lit. Il se frappa immédiatement un orteil contre le gros livre sur le plancher et passa les instants suivants à sauter sur un pied en jurant. Puis, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt sans manches, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et boita silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Au moment même où il l'atteignait, la porte s'ouvrit et Will Self en ressortit en coup de vent, le heurtant de plein fouet.

- Oh, dit Will, sans s'étonner de le voir mais en le regardant de haut en bas. Tu es resté, alors.

Roy rougit.

- Eh bien, euh… dit-il.

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne suis pas sa mère, dit-il. Et pas besoin d'être aussi embarrassé non plus. J'ignore si on t'a informé, Roy, mais c'est parfaitement naturel. Je sais qu'une certaine jeune femme est complètement et incompréhensiblement embarrassée par le concept du S-E-X-E, mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Je parie qu'elle t'a dit que je poserais mille questions pour t'humilier, c'est ça?

- Euh…

Royal ne pouvait le nier.

Will sembla exaspéré.

- C'est parfois difficile de croire qu'elle a 24 ans, dit-il. Elle est complètement ridicule. Et je ne vais pas t'humilier, c'est promis. Allez, viens m'aider à faire le petit déjeuner.

Dix minutes plus tard, Iris ressortit de sa chambre et trouva un Roy embarrassé assit à la table de la cuisine, serrant une tasse de thé. Will faisait cuire du bacon, des œufs et des saucisses dans une poêle.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Iris, dit Will. Allez, assied-toi. Je suis sûre que vous êtes affamés, tous les deux.

Iris lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

- Roy.

Michael Thomas passa la tête par la porte de son bureau, hochant la tête vers le plus jeune membre de son équipe.

- Je voudrais te parler une minute, s'il te plaît.

Roy leva la tête en entendant la voix de son supérieur, laissant tomber ses papiers sur le sol. Il se leva, renversant sa tasse de thé dans la poubelle.

Michael se rappela qu'il faudrait enlever tous les objets cassables dans son bureau le plus vite possible.

- J'ai reçu la visite de Mademoiselle Rena Hepburg dans mon bureau ce matin, avant ton arrivée, dit Michael alors que Roy s'asseyait.

En voyant l'expression perplexe de Roy, il s'expliqua.

- Elle est un membre important de la Société de commémoration d'Harry Potter.

- Ah oui, dit Roy. Ma mère leur fait souvent des dons.

- Ah, dit Michael. Eh bien, elle fait des histoires. À propos d'Iris Henderson et de ce livre qu'elle écrit supposément.

Roy prit un air alarmé.

- Mais, personne n'est censé savoir pour le livre… Iris ne l'a même pas terminé! s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh bien, tu connais ces gens, dit Michael. Ils ont leurs façons de découvrir les choses. Elle m'a demandé de parler à Iris et quand j'ai expliqué que je ne le ferais pas, elle m'a semblé très déçue. Je sais que tu vois souvent Mademoiselle Henderson ces derniers temps…

Roy rougit. Michael réprima un sourire.

- …alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de t'en parler.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit timidement Roy. Je… je la rejoins pour le déjeuner, en fait. Je la mettrai au courant.

Il se leva pour partir.

- Et Roy, ajouta Michael. Tu peux lui demander de m'en signer un exemplaire quand il sera publié? Je crois qu'il s'agira d'une lecture fascinante.

* * *

- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, dit Iris alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'édifice du conseil, c'est comment elle a découvert tout ça.

- Moi aussi, dit Roy. C'est très étrange…

- Iris! appela une troisième voix.

- Papa, répondit Iris en regardant autour d'elle.

Son père, Alan Henderson, se dirigeait vers eux avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis seulement venu demander à Daniel Partridge s'il voudrait aller déjeuner, mais il est un peu occupé, répondit Alan en indiquant la porte marquée « Comité de diplomatie internationale ».

Il se tourna vers Roy, qui se tenait très droit, avec un sourire nerveux.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, ajouta Alan.

Il était grand et un peu chauve, avec un visage doux et les mêmes yeux bleu foncé que sa fille.

- Papa, désolée, voici Royal Deayton, dit Iris alors que les deux hommes se serraient la main. Roy, voici mon père, Alan.

- Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur, dit Roy de façon ridiculement formelle en agitant la main de monsieur Henderson avec enthousiasme.

Alan regarda Roy avec une lueur dans ses yeux. Iris se détendit. Il était évident qu'Alan avait réalisé que Roy n'avait pas une once de méchanceté et n'avait pas l'intention de ruiner la vie de sa fille.

- Ne sois pas aussi nerveux, Roy, dit-il. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à passer devant le conseil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Iris t'a raconté…

- Oh! s'exclama Roy en rougissant. Rien du tout, honnêtement, Monsieur Henderson…

-…parce que ce qu'elle aurait pu te raconter, continua Alan, c'est que c'est de sa mère dont tu devrais te méfier. Je t'assure, l'air renfrogné de cette femme fait froid dans le dos…

Le sourire nerveux de Roy se figea sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas savoir si monsieur Henderson était sérieux ou non, mais aussi se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

- Papa! gronda Iris.

- Alors, que fais-tu dans la vie, Roy? demanda monsieur Henderson comme s'il n'avait pas entendue sa fille.

- Je travaille pour le Département des artéfacts anciens…

- Ah oui, bien sûr! Je pensais que tu avais l'air familier. Je suis désolé… ma tête n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Tu étais dans le journal avec ma fille il y a quelques mois. Sa mère est tellement fière d'elle. Elle a fait encadrer l'article et tout ça. Je travaille aux affaires internes, moi-même. C'est très ennuyeux. Ça ne t'embête pas si je me joins à vous pour prendre une bouché, pas vrai?

- Oh non, dit le pauvre Roy qui semblait plus nerveux que jamais. Pas du tout.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois à travers le Transportorium et jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse bondé sous le soleil d'après-midi. Ils discutèrent allègrement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne interrompre leur conversation.

- Vous êtes Iris Henderson?

- Oui, c'est moi, dit Iris en se retournant.

Une femme se tenait là, lui lançant un regard noir. Elle avait une étrange coupe de cheveux et tenait un grand sac à main.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle. Je vous ai reconnue d'après la couverture de votre livre, mais n'allez pas penser que j'achèterai un jour l'un de vos torchons!

- Euh… dit Iris.

- Je suis Rena Hepburg, continua la femme en se redressant.

- Ah, dit Iris.

Elle comprenait tout à présent.

- Je sais tout sur vous, Henderson! continua Hepburg en élevant la voix. Je sais ce que vous faites! Et je ferai tout pour vous arrêter!

- Allez, viens, Iris, murmura Roy en tirant sur sa manche. Allons-y.

- Pas avant que vous 'ayez entendu ce que j'ai à dire! hurla Hepburg. Comment osez-vous répandre des mensonges si grossiers à propos d'un si grand homme! Comment osez-vous les écrire?

- Pour être honnête, Madame, ajouta Alan Henderson, ce ne sont pas des mensonges s'ils peuvent être prouvés.

- Je refuse d'entendre ces absurdités! cria Hepburg.

À présent, tout le monde les observait.

- Eh bien, vous n'aurez plus à entendre ces absurdités bien longtemps, dit Iris en laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus. Bientôt, vous pourrez les lire. Je vous enverrai même une putain de copie gratuite!

SMACK!

Iris posa une main sur sa joue brûlante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait d'être giflée, surtout par cette vieille sorcière! Roy luttait maintenant avec Hepburg, qui tentait à répétition de le frapper sur la tête avec son sac à main. Puisque le sac à main était très grand, elle manquait rarement son coup. Roy avait sur son visage une réelle expression de douleur.

- Ah, pour l'amour de Potter, dit sèchement Alan.

Il agita la main vers Hepburg. Il lui avait sûrement lancé un sort paralysant, car elle se figea, ses yeux plissés de rage. Roy s'éloigna, l'air reconnaissant.

- Voilà, ça vous fera taire, dit Alan. Comment avez-vous osé frapper ma fille?

- Et vous verrez, dit Iris en frottant sa joue, que les _Lettres de foudre_ ne mentent pas. Ouch, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de la sorcière immobilisée. Ça fait vraiment mal!

* * *

- C'est vraiment formidable que tu puisses consulter les originaux des _Lettres de foudre, _Iris! dit Alan lorsqu'ils déjeunèrent en sécurité.

Iris savait qu'il avait toujours été intéressé par les sujets historiques.

- Eh bien, je suis certaine que tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil si tu m'accompagnais au Musée Hogarth demain après-midi, dit Iris. Roy et moi faisons nos recherches là-bas. Ils te laisseraient sûrement entrer. Ils sont presque habitués à ma présence. Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois qu'ils m'ont même pardonné pour cet article dans le journal.

- Excellent! dit Alan avec les yeux brillants.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, Iris et Roy rejoignirent Alan dans l'entrée du Musée Hogarth. Alan semblait très excité. Il était radieux, avait coiffé les cheveux qui lui restaient avec soin et portait même sa plus belle cravate.

- Bon après-midi, dit Iris au gobelin à la réception. C'est encore moi, comme toujours. Vous devez en avoir marre de me voir, dit-elle en souriant.

Le gobelin ne parut pas très amusé. Iris toussa pour réprimer un rire.

- Euh, j'ai réservé les _Lettres de foudre_ pour aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais aussi faire entrer mon… euh, mon associé, Alan Henderson.

Le gobelin lui lança un regard suspicieux, tout comme il le faisait depuis des mois chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Alan et Roy avaient l'air nerveux.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, Mademoiselle, dit le gobelin. Les_ Lettres de foudre_ ont été… égarées.

- Égarées! s'étonna Iris. Mais ce sont les _Lettres de foudre_! Comment ont-elles pu être égarées?

- C'est ce que nous tentons de découvrir, répondit le gobelin d'un ton indifférent.

- Avez-vous contacté le Département des artéfacts anciens? demanda Roy. Ou le Comité criminel?...

Le gobelin prit un air amer.

- Pas encore, dit-il. Nous espérons qu'elles ont simplement été déplacées.

Iris oublia pendant un instant qu'elle parlait à un gobelin.

- Ce sont les _Lettres de foudre_! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Vous auriez dû contacter quelqu'un immédiatement!

- Lorsque nous serons certains qu'elles ne sont pas dans l'édifice…

- Oh, pour l'amour de Potter, dit sèchement Iris.

Elle allongea le bras vers le bureau et s'empara du registre du musée.

- Voyons voir qui est venu récemment, pour commencer…

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur un nom signé l'après-midi précédent :

_« 15h45 : Mlle Rena Hepburg. 46, Woodyates Court. »_

- Oh, quelle horrible femme! siffla Iris. Elle sait que si je ne peux pas consulter les originaux, si je ne peux appuyer ma recherche sur les faits, je n'ai aucune preuve du tout! Elle va tenter de me remettre en question! Et elle n'est même pas assez rusée pour passer inaperçue. Nous allons chez elle immédiatement!

- Iris, tu devrais peut-être attendre un instant, dit Alan. Il faut appeler quelqu'un d'officiel, comme il est suggéré. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer chez elle…

- Il le faut, Monsieur Henderson! cria Roy. Chaque instant perdu lui donne la chance de détruite les _Lettres de foudre_!

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux en courant vers la sortie du musée, Alan sur les talons.

- Contactez les comités! cria Iris au gobelin par-dessus son épaule. Contactez les départements! Contactez tout le monde!

Après avoir rapidement consulté une mappe, ils apparurent devant Woodyates Court. Iris se tourna vers le numéro 46 et plissa les yeux. Puis elle monta les marches et se mit à frapper violemment contre la porte.

- Hepburg! cria Iris en ouvrant la porte. J'ai à vous parler!

Soudainement, elle étouffa une exclamation, reculant de surprise.

Il y avait un corps sur le plancher et Iris aurait reconnu ces cheveux n'importe où.

C'était Rena Hepburg.

* * *

- Eh bien, dit Roy d'un air mécontent. Je crois que la première chose à faire, c'est… c'est de vérifier si elle est vraiment morte.

Iris lança à Roy un regard rempli d'attente, mais il ne bougea pas.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit Alan d'un ton déterminé.

Il se dirigea vers le corps et donna un coup de pied sur la jambe d'Hepburg.

- Ouais, dit-il. Elle est définitivement morte.

- Papa! siffla Iris, embarrassée.

C'était pire que la fois où elle avait ramené Richard Scarsborough à la maison (contre son bon jugement) et qu'il était sorti par la fenêtre pour tenter de s'enfuir loin de ses parents, de leurs questions insinuantes et du gâteau aux bananes que sa mère avait préparé.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, nous devrions contacter le Comité criminel, ainsi que la police Moldue, dit monsieur Henderson.

- Mais Papa! s'exclama Iris. Elle est membre de la communauté magique… ne devrions-nous pas nous en occuper nous-mêmes?

- Iris, dit Alan. Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'en informer, mais les Moldus sont beaucoup plus doués avec ce genre de chose. Ils ont des machines, de l'équipement! Ils font un test de NDA et trouvent le coupable en dix minutes! Alors que nous… eh bien, enlève-nous la magie et la plupart d'entre nous serions incapables de nous évader d'un sac en papier.

- Moi, je le pourrais! dit furieusement Iris.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, dit Alan d'un ton qu'il réservait normalement pour son épouse.

- Mais… s'ils trouvaient quelque chose… d'anormal? Quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent expliquer? demanda Roy.

- Oh, ils sont déjà au courant de tout, dit monsieur Henderson. Du moins, les officiers de police haut-placés sont au courant. Ils nous font une faveur et prétendent le contraire. C'est très gentil de leur part, vraiment. Et de plus, les oblivius à répétition, ça donne de terribles maux de tête. Je suppose qu'ils se sont lassés avec le temps et maintenant ils prétendent ne se rendre compte de rien.

Iris était bouche bée.

- Non, ils enverront une ou deux personnes du Comité criminel, mais crois-moi, ce sont les Moldus qui résoudront l'affaire.

* * *

Détective Spencer était un homme grassouillet de petite taille, dans la mi-cinquantaine, avec une expression fatiguée et un accent du sud de Londres.

- Bon, qu'avons-nous ici? demanda-t-il en entrant.

- Un cadavre, expliqua Alan.

- C'est… enfin, il s'agissait de Rena Hepburg, dit Iris.

- Vous la connaissez?

- Oh, non, pas vraiment… En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrées hier. Mais nous pensions qu'elle avait… qu'elle avait volé quelque chose dans un musée où je travaille alors nous sommes venus la confronter. Seulement… eh bien, elle était morte.

- Mmm, dit Détective Spencer en lançant à Iris un regard perçant. Et vous n'avez rien à voir avec sa mort, c'est bien ça?

- Oh non! s'exclama Iris, horrifiée. Bien sûr que non!

- Euh… moi non plus, dit Roy.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Alan.

Détective Spencer leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, dit-il.

Il ressortit de sa poche un petit objet carré qu'Iris reconnut comme un ordinateur.

- Je dois noter vos noms et vos adresses, s'il vous plaît.

À ce moment, deux sorciers à bout de souffle, apparurent au salon.

Détective Spencer cligna des yeux. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, figés.

- Oh, dit-il. C'est ce genre d'enquête, c'est ça. Restez calme, vous tous. Je n'ai rien vu et ça restera ainsi, d'accord? On a déjà assez joué avec ma tête aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup. Bon, je dois vous poser des tas de questions. Le plus tôt nous aurons commencé, le plus tôt nous aurons terminé.

Malgré le fait qu'ils commencèrent tôt, les questions semblèrent durer des heures. Iris, Roy et monsieur Hendersen furent questionnés à plusieurs reprises sur la raison de leur présence et la nature de leur relation avec la femme morte. Détective Spencer ressortit un autre machin étrange, comme l'appellerait Will, avec lequel il examina le corps. Selon l'appareil, Hepburg était morte dans les dernières quatre heures. C'était, comme le remarqua plus tard Iris, comme de la magie. On leur demanda ensuite ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin-là. Il était évident que l'officier Moldu les soupçonnait beaucoup plus que les gens du Comité criminel. Ils avaient entendu parler d'Iris et semblaient moins enclins à l'embêter. Après quelques murmures dans un coin entre le détective Spencer et les deux sorciers du Comité, on les informa qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de se rendre à la station de police. Détective Spencer sembla déçu, mais il recueillit un échantillon de leur peau à chacun et leur interdit de quitter le pays dans les prochains jours.

Quand Iris rentra à son appartement, elle était absolument épuisée. Monsieur Hendersen et Will tentèrent de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'avait pas exactement connu Rena Hepburg et elle ne la trouvait pas très agréable, mais la voir morte l'avait tout de même profondément choquée. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un meurtre et Iris n'avait pas entendu parler d'un tel crime dans la communauté magique depuis des années.

Plus que tout, bien qu'elle se sente un peu coupable de penser ainsi, elle savait que son livre, malgré toute l'information qu'elle avait recueillie, ne servirait à rien à présent. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'Hepburg avait volé les _Lettres de foudre_. Un tel crime était vraiment inconcevable puisque les artéfacts datant de l'âge des Ténèbres étaient gardés précieusement et traités avec respects. Les preuves de base de sa recherche avaient été obtenues en jetant des sorts sur les lettres originales. Sans elles, rien ne pourrait être prouvé. Le Comité criminel lui avait assuré qu'ils enquêtaient sur le vol, mais elle avait pu voir sur leur visage qu'ils avaient peu d'espoir de les retrouver. Elle prévoyait quand même se rendre au musée le lendemain, pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Au moins ils ne peuvent blâmer aucun de nous pour le meurtre, dit Alan. Will peut confirmer ton alibi, Iris. Et Roy et moi étions au travail.

- Oui, murmura Iris. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation.

* * *

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Henderson.

Il y avait deux hommes sur le pas de sa porte.

- Je suis Lawrence Smith, du comité criminel. Voici mon associé, Daniel Partridge. Nous pouvons entrer?

- Bien sûr, dit Iris, légèrement troublée.

Elle jeta un regard vers Daniel Partridge. Il avait quelque chose de familier. Elle ouvrit la porte pour les accueillit.

- Royal Deayton est également ici, si vous avez à lui parler.

- Voilà qui est très utile, dit Smith.

Il suivit Iris au salon, où Royal était assit.

- Ceci n'est qu'une visite informelle pour vous informer que vous avez officiellement été retirés de la liste des suspects. Tout comme votre père, Mademoiselle Hendersen. Vos alibis sont plausibles et la police Moldue n'a trouvé aucune trace vous incriminant sur le corps de la victime.

- J'en suis soulagée, dit Iris et Roy hocha la tête. Vous avez de nouvelles pistes?

- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Smith. Il est évident que la victime a été étranglée, mais cela n'a pas été fait magiquement. Les marques autour de son cou paraissent d'abord comme des marques de doigts, mais elles sont beaucoup trop longues. Le comité, ainsi que les Moldus, pense pour l'instant qu'une sorte de corde a été utilisée. Vous serez gardés au courant si nous faisons des progrès dans l'enquête.

- Si vous vous rappelez quoi que ce soit d'autre, ajouta Daniel Partridge, voici ma carte. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter.

Iris jeta un œil sur sa carte. « _Daniel Partridge : Comité Criminel, Salle 711_. » Elle se rappela.

- Daniel Partridge… je croyais reconnaître votre nom, dit Iris. Mon père vous a mentionné.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais… je croyais que vous travailliez pour le Comité de diplomatie internationale.

- C'est vrai, Mademoiselle Henderson, dit l'homme, perplexe. Mais j'ai été recruté par le Comité criminel il y a quelques mois. Dites à votre père de me contacter. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des lunes. Nous sommes tous deux trop occupés, j'imagine!

Iris sentit son estomac se serrer.

- Oui, dit-elle. Oui, bien sûr.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Roy se leva pour les raccompagner, jetant un regard inquiet vers Iris, qui était figée sur place. Elle se laissa tomber sur le divan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Roy en revenant au salon.

- Quand nous avons rencontré mon père, l'autre jour, il a dit qu'il voulait aller déjeuner avec Daniel Partridge, pas vrai? dit Iris. Mais c'était impossible, parce que mon père était aux bureaux du Comité de diplomatie internationale et Partridge n'y travaille plus depuis des mois.

- C'est vrai, dit Roy en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… Partridge a dit qu'il y a déjà travaillé, qu'il connaît ton père et ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois… c'est une erreur plausible.

- Non, dit Iris en réfléchissant. Il a dit qu'il avait parlé à Partridge mais qu'il était trop occupé pour aller déjeuner… Mon père mentait.

- Mais, Iris…

- Et quand Hepburg m'a accostée dans la rue, continua Iris. Papa a dit… ce ne sont pas des mensonges s'ils peuvent être prouvés. Et il m'a ensuite demandé pour voir les _Lettres de foudre_. Mais il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait! Je ne lui avais même pas parlé de ma recherche… mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait, évidemment.

Elle se leva, furieuse.

- Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide? Je vais le voir tout de suite!

- Iris, attend…

Avec un craquement, Iris était partie.

* * *

Quand Iris arriva à la maison, elle trouva son père dans la cuisine en train de réparer de la porcelaine. Elle se sentait malade. Comment son père, cet homme si joyeux, si ordinaire… comment pouvait-il être quelqu'un d'aussi différent?

Alan sentit sa présence et se retourna, tenant dans sa main une tasse de thé.

- Iris! dit-il. Quelle surprise! C'est bon de te voir.

- Partridge ne travaille plus au Comité de diplomatie internationale, dit Iris, légèrement tremblante.

Ses mains s'étaient serrées en poings.

- Il a été transféré au Comité criminel il y a des mois.

- Ah, dit lentement Alan.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il déposa la tasse.

- Ils n'ont pas encore mis son dossier à jour. Très, très peu élégant. Ou peut-être que c'est seulement moi. Ma tête n'est plus ce qu'elle était, après tout.

- Tu as su qui était Roy à l'instant même où tu l'a vu, pas vrai? murmura Iris. Ce que tu as dit quand Hepburg m'a giflée… Tu savais tout de ma recherche et je sais que je ne t'en avais pas parlé… Tu es un espion.

Alan ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Iris l'interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas vrai? demanda-t-elle. Tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Papa? Est-ce que c'est ça ton travail?

Alan hésita pendant trop longtemps. Ce fut la réponse qu'attendait Iris.

- Est-ce que Maman est au courant? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui, dit Alan. Ou, du moins, je crois que oui. Nous n'en parlons jamais.

Il sourit.

- C'est une bonne femme, ta mère.

- Alors tu m'as menti toute ma vie! hurla Iris. Et tu crois que c'est acceptable!

- Je suis désolé, Iris, dit Alan. Je sais que tu te sens… trahie, mais je n'étais pas autorisé à t'en parler… je n'avais le droit d'en parler à personne! C'était pour te garder en sécurité, ma chérie.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Iris recula en trébuchant avant de finalement poser la question qu'elle redoutait.

- Tu l'as tuée? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, dit Alan. Non, Iris. On m'a envoyé en éclaireur, c'est tout. J'étais le parfait candidat… Je pouvais me rapprocher de toi sans qu'on me soupçonne.

- Mais pourquoi? supplia Iris. Je ne comprends pas!

Alan soupira.

- Ne réalise tu pas à quel point ta découverte est importante? dit-il. Ne réalise tu pas ce que ça signifie pour nous tous? Nous avons bâtie cette société après l'âge des Ténèbres et nous avons mis tout ce temps à guérir. Avant ta naissance, quand j'étais enfant… c'était encore le chaos, même à cette époque. Mais nous avons réussi et tu sais comment? Avec un travail acharné et une détermination basée sur les exemples que nous avons de la Seconde Ascension. Nous nous sommes dit, s'ils ont pu le faire, alors nous en sommes capables. Je sais que nous avons nos défauts, mais nous sommes toujours là, après tout ce que le côté sombre nous a fait subir. Nous avons survécu au génocide qu'on créé les malédictions du sang, Iris. Il reste toujours des choses à réparer, bien sûr. L'état perpétuel de suspicion, en particulier. Sans mentionner la tendance homophobe. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, Iris, mais elle nous a aidé à survivre. Nous avons empêché d'autres mages noirs de prendre le pouvoir. Et nous sommes prêts cette fois, parce que nous ne voulons jamais revivre cette époque. Et toi, tu arrives et tu veux dire haut et fort que le héros le plus célèbre de l'âge des Ténèbres était non seulement gai, mais l'auteur des _Lettres de foudre aussi_? Sais tu combien de gens très important tu vas rendre furieux? Hepburg n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg.

- Je…

Iris avait la tête lourde. Elle déglutit.

- Tu as raison. Je ne comprenais pas ça, Papa. Mais même après tout ce que tu m'as dit… Je m'en fiche. Je vais publier mon livre quand même et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

- Bien sûr, je sais, dit Alan avec un sourire. Tu es ma fille, après tout.

Iris détourna la tête.

- J'ai besoin de temps, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alan semblait troublé. Il allongea le bras pour lui prendre la main.

- Mais tout ira bien, Papa. Dans peu de temps, je l'espère.

Elle sortit.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Iris. Mon père est un espion clandestin.

- Eh bien, dit Roy. Je n'aurais pas exactement sauté à cette conclusion non plus.

Iris rigola. Quelques heures plus tard, le poids dans son estomac s'était dissipé. Elle soupira.

- Rien de ce que je croyais vrai ne l'est finalement, dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais naïve avant aujourd'hui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander sur quoi d'autre je peux m'être trompée.

- Il y a une chose, dit doucement Roy en embrassant son front, qui ne serait pas mal du tout. Si tu… si tu décidais de m'épouser, par exemple.

Iris renifla.

- Tu es tellement vieux jeu!

Elle releva la tête, posant son menton contre la poitrine de Roy.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'épouser? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

- Euh… dit Roy. J'aurais cru que c'était évident. Parce que je t'aime, bien sûr!

- Vraiment? murmura Iris. Parce que je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

- Eh bien, dit Roy avec un grand sourire. C'est réglé.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait d'abord commencer par habiter ensemble, l'interrompit Iris. Juste pour voir si tu es capable de laver tes chaussettes d'abord. Ensuite, nous parlerons de mariage.

- Oui, chérie, dit Roy.

* * *

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Henderson, dit le gobelin à la réception.

Iris arqua un sourcil. Il était très poli aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas normal.

- J'imagine que vous êtes venue voir les _Lettres de foudre_, continua-t-il.

- Non… enfin, oui, mais… Vous voulez dire que vous les avez retrouvées? demanda Iris, incroyablement étonnée. Mais… je croyais que quelqu'un les avait prises chez Rena Hepburg…

- Oh, non, Mademoiselle, dit le gobelin. C'est très curieux, mais elles étaient à leur place ce matin, saines et sauves. Le voleur avait apparemment une conscience.

- Mais pourquoi avoir… murmura Iris, bouche bée. Je veux dire, c'est très bien pour moi, pour ma recherche, bien sûr… mais tout cela ne semble faire aucun sens!

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop y penser, Mademoiselle, dit le gobelin. Essayez de tout oublier.

Mais Iris eut une idée soudaine, tout au fond de son esprit. Son regard se dirigea involontairement vers la main du gobelin, qui reposait sur le pupitre.

Vers ses doigts très longs et très forts.

Qui, à sa connaissance, n'avaient pas d'empreintes digitales.

Iris détourna rapidement le regard. Le gobelin la regardait directement.

- Euh, dit Iris.

- C'est le genre de chose qui ne peu être tolérée, dit le gobelin sans ciller. Voler. Surtout voler la propriété du Musée Hogarth. Mademoiselle Hepburg était une imbécile.

- Oh, dit désespérément Iris. Je suis certaine que vous avez raison.

- C'est une vraie bénédiction pour nous ce qui lui ait arrivé, continua-t-il. Figurativement, bien sûr. L'honneur, non seulement du Musée Hogarth, mais aussi de la race entière des gobelins en dépendait, vous comprenez? Bien sûr, cela a causé bien de la mauvaise publicité. Il est intéressant que les autorités ne seront jamais capables d'élucider ce… meurtre terrible.

- Ils n'y arriveront pas? demanda Iris.

- Oh non, dit le gobelin. Bien sûr que non. Jamais.

Il s'interrompit.

- Oui, une femme très désagréable, continua-t-il. Mais une jeune femme telle que vous, Mademoiselle Henderson, du 22A, Birks Grove, Londres, êtes complètement différente, n'est-ce pas? Vous respectez les artéfacts du musée.

- Oh oui, dit Iris. Certainement, bien sûr.

- Nous vous avons observée. Vous comprenez que cet endroit est sacré. Vous êtes polie.

- Je le suis? demanda Iris, étonnée.

- Bien sûr, dit le gobelin.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en retira un bout de papier.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons pris la décision que vous méritez d'obtenir une Passe en Or. Les sorts de protection du musée seront modifiés pour reconnaître votre signature. Vous pourrez entrer au musée et en sortir quand vous voudrez, sans avoir à signer à la réception. Nous vous faisons confiance à ce point, Mademoiselle Henderson. Vous faites partie de la grande famille du Musée Hogarth à présent. Nous serons toujours là pour veiller sur vous. Nous sommes ici par centaines. De jour comme de nuit.

- Eh bien, dit Iris en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous, mais je dois y aller à présent et…

- De jour comme de nuit, dit le gobelin.

- Oui, dit Iris. Je comprends. Je dois partir…

Elle trébucha jusqu'à la sortie.

- Mademoiselle Henderson! cria le gobelin.

Iris se figea puis se retourna, réticente.

- N'oubliez pas votre certificat pour la Passe d'Or, dit-il.

Quand Iris sortit finalement dans la rue, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait dire à Roy ce qu'avaient fait les gobelins. Et jamais ils ne pourraient le révéler à quiconque. Jamais. Et que si jamais il apercevait des gens étranges aux longs doigts l'observant dans un coin, il ne devait surtout pas s'alarmer.

* * *

- Bonjour, dit Iris. C'est Iris Henderson.

Elle hésita avant de continuer.

- Je voulais seulement vous dire que… mon livre sera publié demain.

Elle s'approcha, incertaine.

- Maintenant, tout le monde sera au courant à propos de vous et Harry et de toutes ces magnifiques lettres que vous lui avez écrites. Je suis certaine que vous aurez beaucoup de visiteurs très bientôt. Autre que moi, bien sûr.

Drago Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il ne la regarda même pas, tout comme il l'avait fait chaque fois qu'elle était venue. Il n'avait jamais dit un mot. Et soudainement, Iris réalisa. Et le poids de toute l'affaire se mit à peser dans son estomac.

- Vous vous en fichez, pas vrai? dit-elle. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement idiote. Vous avez eu des années pour y penser. Des années à tout retourner dans votre tête.

Le portrait ne répondit pas.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas dépérir. Vous ne pouviez pas mourir, comme vous l'avez fait en vrai. Et à présent, il y aura encore plus de gens, encore des gens qui ne comprennent pas et ils vous poseront des questions encore et encore, à propos de tout et vous ne pourrez pas vous en échapper.

L'une de ses paupières trembla.

- Vous voulez que… commença lentement Iris. Vous voulez que ça cesse? Je pourrais le faire… je le ferais pour vous. Je me fiche des conséquences. Je le ferai, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Il y eut une très longue pause, puis…

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix aussi usée que le vernis sur la toile après des années à être restée muette. Faites-le. Brûlez moi… brûlez moi.

Iris déglutit. Après un instant, elle leva une main tremblante et décrocha le portrait du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il flotte près d'elle. Elle regarda Drago Malefoy. Ses paupières étaient closes.

Une seconde plus tard, il éclatait en flammes.

Iris ne fut pas étonnée de constater qu'elle pleurait. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la galerie silencieuse. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant entrer la brise et la lumière.

Et les cendres du portrait furent dispersées dans l'air, sur la terre et dans les arbres.

* * *

_LES LETTRES DE FOUDRE_

_par Iris Henderson_

_Dédié aux personnes suivantes:_

_Will, pour m'avoir donné l'indice;_

_Roy, parce que je t'aime;_

_Les Gobelins du Musée Hogarth, ma nouvelle famille;_

_ET_

_Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, _

_pour avoir essayé, _

_de toutes leurs forces,_

_d'être heureux._

* * *

FIN


End file.
